The Gift of Luthien and Beren
by Eleanor Larathiel
Summary: To our loved home, Middle Earth we send our heirs, one to for Gondor, one for Mirkwood and one to fill their place if they fall, to protect our dear home and end the spreading darkness. Dear blessed Larathiel, run with the wind.


Hi, this is my first fic on LOTR so be harsh and tell me the truth about what you think of it.  
  
Unfortunately I DO NOT own any of this, it's all the great work of master Tolkien. (Except Larathiel of course, whom I made up with my unhealthy imagination.)  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The Visit to the Shire  
  
She let the soft rocking motion and the even strut of the horse drift her into a pleasant lull. She leaned back and breathed in the fresh scent of spring. She sighed and pulled her grey hood over her head, covering her face and let her eyes gently close. Contently she listened the soft rustling of the trees, playfully swaying in the wind, that Spring always brought with her. She felt the breeze, another one of Spring's friends softly tickling her face as the soft song of the birds sun in the background, inviting her to join in.  
  
No, sorry not today. She thought with a small smile, Not now my little friends.  
  
"Not now lirimaer now's not the time to enjoy the Valar's gifts." Gandalf said merrily, "We shall be arriving soon, and I'm sure that a maiden like yourself wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"I am a light sleeper Gandalf!" she protested, "I'll wake when I hear the merry laughs and talks of the hobbits, before that I'll lie back and relax all I like!"  
  
"Very well!" Gandalf laughed, "Suit yourself, lirimaer!"  
  
She smiled and let sleep drift her away. She wasn't tired, she was never bodily tired, but she didn't know when she would be able to enjoy the Valar's gifts again. 'Probably not soon, better get the best of it now.' She thought sleepily as she dozed off.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
She turned around irritated, 'So soon!' She pulled her cloak tightly around herself and pretended to sleep. Hopefully Gandalf would excuse her and do the talking for her.  
  
"You're late!" the male voice said.  
  
"A wizard is never late!" Gandalf replied gruffly, "He always arrives precisely on time!"  
  
They both laughed and embraced each other. The hobbit jumped onto the cart and started chatting with Gandalf.  
  
"Ah, Frodo!" Gandalf suddenly acclaimed, "Before I forget, let me introduce you to a young friends of mine!"  
  
She let a small smile play across her lips. 'Young? If I am young, what was this lad than!'  
  
"This is Larathiel." He said pointing at the grey lump next to him, "She is here to represent her kin at Bilbo's party tonight."  
  
Larathiel gave up pretending to sleep and reluctantly sat up, pulling back her cloak.  
  
Frodo grasped. He had never seen anything like her; she had long black wavy hair hanging softly from a small fair face. Her eyes were a soft deep dark brown colour and her lips reminded him of the small shining red elder berries that grew on the bushes surrounding the orchard. But what shocked him most of all was that she was barely a child. No more than sixteen years at the very least. He stared at the weapons that neatly aligned her body. Surely no maiden of that age would carry such things around. On her back there hung a small quiver filled with some neatly made arrows, a handsome bow rested serenely on her lap. Round her small waist there was a thin well- worn leather belt holding in place a sword of some kind.  
  
"Nice to meet you master Frodo!" she said with a smile, "Don't stare at me so, these weapons are only for slaying the hideous beats that roam this land, nothing else."  
  
"Which kin is she representing Gandalf?" Frodo asked curiously.  
  
"Why don't you ask Larathiel, yourself?" Gandalf said.  
  
"What kin-" Frodo started, but was interrupted as Larathiel jumped off the cart as they reached the market square.  
  
"You don't mind that I wander around here for a bit?" she asked running alongside the cart and walked off before they could answer, "I'll meet you later at the party!" she yelled.  
  
"New places can never keep Larathiel still!" Gandalf mused as they watched the small figure walk around the market examining the small stalls.  
  
"Well Gandalf?" Frodo asked, "Which kin is she representing?"  
  
"She's representing the elves from Rivendell, Mirkwood and Lothlorien." Gandalf replied, "She'll be staying for a while to learn about the Shire. It would be good if she could stay at Bag End, if that is alright with you."  
  
"It's fine, I mean what harm could such a young child do?" Frodo said, "Besides Bag End is huge, my uncle will be more than pleased to have her stay."  
  
"Well that's settled than master Frodo! See you tonight then!" and Frodo hopped of the cart and went to help with the preparations for the big expected party.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sam sipped his ale thoughtfully as stared at the young elf who was entertaining a small group of hobbit children sitting around her feet. "So that's an elf Mr Frodo?" Sam asked curiously, "I always thought they were a bit taller than that!"  
  
"She's still young Sam, she'll grow taller in time." Frodo replied smiling at Larathiel's animated expression as she retold a tale making the youngsters giggle and roll over with laughter.  
  
"Lovely evening is it not Master Frodo!" she shouted looking up grinnin broadly in an un-elfy fashion.  
  
"Indeed!" Frodo replied back raising his glass.  
  
"Well run along lirimaers," she said standing up and walking over to Frodo and Sam, "I'm sure master Bilbo has a tale or two tell!"  
  
"How are you to gentle-hobbits enjoying yourselves?" she asked seating herself next to them.  
  
"Quite well so far!" Frodo replied, "What about you? I hear this is very unlike you custom of celebrating."  
  
"So it is," Larathiel replied smiling at all the merry-making around her and turning back to face him, "I enjoy both, in a different way."  
  
"Sam here is very interested in elves, maybe you could tell him a bit more about your customs and ways." Frodo said excusing himself and introducing some of his relatives to other guests.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The evening went quickly and soon Frodo returned home, still smiling at the dramatic disappearing act Bilbo had pulled in front of all his relatives. Oh, it really did give the effect Bilbo had hoped for. It had taken Frodo nearly an hour to calm down all the frantic and shocked hobbits.  
  
He pushed the door of Bag End open and saw Gandalf thoughtfully bending over the mantelpiece deep in thought. He looked around for Bilbo to tell him about the success of his act, but couldn't find him.  
  
"Is he gone?" he finally asked Gandalf. Gandalf nodded slowly and Frodo sighed.  
  
"I knew he would! He was always talking about one last trip, to the elves..." Frodo said, "I just wished he had waited to say goodbye!"  
  
"Don't worry you'll see him soon!" Larathiel said as she entered, stooping slightly in order to avoid knocking her head on the low doorframe.  
  
"Yes... Well I must be off!" Gandalf said, "Bag End and all your uncle's possessions are left to you... Including this." And he handed Frodo a sealed envelope, "Keep it safe and keep it secret!" and left.  
  
"Why did he leave so quickly?" Frodo asked Larathiel as he showed her the spare bedroom, "He looked like he was in a bit of a hurry if you ask me."  
  
"Yes... well that's Gandalf's business!" Larathiel replied, "Never question a wizard about his doings, it's not worth it."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Larathiel sighed as she rolled over in her small cozy bed that Frodo had prepared for her, 'How long will it be till Gandalf returns?' she wondered, 'I can feel it, the darkness is spreading, we are running out of time! Rivendell needs me, I can't stay here any longer.' She was sick and tired of waiting for Gandalf, she had been waiting for him for over a month now. Frodo didn't notice, of course he wouldn't, but she had been looking out for signs, signs that the darkness had reached.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning she got up and went into the kitchen as usual and helped Frodo prepare breakfast. She was just halfway through a bite of toast when the door burst open and in stepped Gandalf. He looked in a hurry and demanded to see the sealed enveloped that he had given Frodo. Frodo rushed of to get it and Larathiel quickly spoke to him in her native tongue. He nodded and soon she gathered her things and galloped of on her steed.  
  
"Where did Larathiel go?" Frodo asked after Gandalf had told him about the Ring.  
  
"Never mind that now, just go! Go with Sam! Hurry!" and he left Frodo feeling quite lost. 


End file.
